


The Girl to Revolutionize the World

by Zephyros22



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, F/M, mainly one sided touga/utena, manga centric with anime references, subtle hints of anthy/utena, tw manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyros22/pseuds/Zephyros22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on FF.net, edited and reposted here.</p><p>Based on manga chapter 19 in Touga's second duel.</p><p>Utena is injured during her re-match to Touga. After losing the duel, and the bet placed upon it, Utena must face up to whatever the student council president has in store for her. However, World's End continues to move in the shadows, and Utena soon finds herself in a tangled web she cannot escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I want to emphasize the large difference between the anime and manga here. The anime has a lot of additional arcs and does not emphasize the Touga/Utena relationship as much. That being said, I am planning for this fic to be mainly manga-centric. I am simply editing and re-posting chapters at this point and have yet to come up with future plans for the remainder of the story. Please let me know your thoughts or ideas.

"Is she awake?"

"Shh, let her sleep."

"I hope she's alright..."

"Poor Utena..."

Voices seemed to filter though Utena's consciousness, floating through her thoughts yet always just out of grasp. She couldn't seem to discern who the voices belonged to, merely that they chattered in hushed tones as she tried to clear a heavy fog from her mind. The voices seemed to become louder the more the fog faded. Utena became vaguely aware of an intense pain coursing through her shoulder. She winced in her drowsy state and let out a small groan of pain, altering those in the room to her waking.

"Utena-san, are you awake?"

The pink haired girl nodded, wincing at the bright artificial light that filtered through her eyelids. "Miki-kun...?"

She opened her eyes, her vision blurring then focusing as four different faces came into view. Juri, Miki, Saonji and Anthy all stood over her, looking fixedly down at her with various expressions of concern and sympathy.

Everything seemed to reel and spin around the duelist as she tried to focus on her surroundings. The lamp shining down on her face seemed to only intensify her disorientation, and when Utena lifted an arm to blot out the light, a hot white pain coursed through her arm and chest. She couldn't hold back a gasp of pain that escaped her throat.

Soft, gentle hands pushed her arm back onto the bed she lay on. "Please, Tenjou-san, don't move that arm. You might re-open your injury." The voice was soft and pleading, and Utena could tell it was Anthy that spoke.

"Injury...?" Utena hated the way her voice wavered. "What do you mean..?!" she held back another cry through her teeth as her shoulder spasmed.

Miki and Juri exchanged glances of concern. Juri glanced back at Utena, bending down to the bed next to her. "Don't you remember what happened? You were in a duel with Touga. In the course of winning, he managed to slice your shoulder open. You were hurt pretty badly."

Utena did remember. The memory was vague, but she could recall Touga's voice: _"You still think you can win? ...I don't want to hurt you, give up!"_ and yet there were words that were spoken softer, pleading... _"Utena, please don't make me do this...I love you."_

Tears began to form in Utena's eyes. Not only had she lost, but now she would never be able to get Anthy back either.

"What's more..." Saonji continued, leaning on a nearby wall, arms crossed. "You lost the bet with Touga. You have to follow his rules from here on out."

Miki bit his thumb in frustration. "Be his woman...do as he says."

"It's disgusting." Juri hissed. "Adding insult to injury."

Utena's hand reached up to her face in shock. She remembered making that wager with Touga. She had remembered the look in his eyes, the pull of his smile. She knew exactly what he wanted. Now, because she had lost, she would have to deal with the consequences of that. She rubbed the tears from her eyes with frustration. _"Stupid. Stupid Utena."_

The student council members gave her varying looks of pity and sympathy.

"Tenjou-san..." Utena looked at Juri. "I know we may not exactly be friends...but if you...need help, please come and find me." her voice was slow, hesitant, but her expression was fiercely determined. 

Utena nodded, and managed to give the student council member a weak smile. "Thank you...Juuri sempai. I appreciate it"

Juuri simply nodded, offering a small look of reassurance. A hand on Utena's other side made her looked up at Miki. "The same goes for me. if you ever need a place to stay or someone to talk to, I'm here."

Utena placed her hand on top of Miki's, eyes softening as she looked up at the youngest council member. "Thank you, Miki -kun."

"I can't exactly offer any help..." Saonji interrupted begrudgingly from his spot on the wall. "But if that idiot ever tries to...do anything to you, I will gladly kill him for you." Utena and the others turned to look at him in surprise. He glanced up at them and sighed. "Not that I like you, Tenjou-san, but that Kiryuu would ever try something like that on a person, given the circumstances, is absolutely disgusting."

Utena returned his comment with a sliver of a smile, which was interrupted as a certain red-head entered the room.

"Speak of the devil." Saonji spat. Touga narrowed his eyes at him, then turned to Juuri and Miki. "I would like to speak to Utena alone, you are dismissed."

Miki leapt to his feet. "Alone?! Who knows what you might do, and using her name so openly like that...!"

Saonji placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Miki, let's go."

He led the blue haired boy out, giving Touga a venomous glare on his way out. Juuri followed him, casting a final glance at Utena as she disappeared from the infirmary.

Touga turned to Anthy, who the entire time had neither spoken nor stood from her chair. "You are also dismissed, Himemiya. Please return to Utena's dorm and get her things. She will be moving in with us as soon as she is recovered."

Anthy nodded and quietly departed, head bent. The curtain closed behind her, and Utena wanted so desperately to call out to her, to plead with her to stay. But she knew that Anthy would not heed her words.

Only then did Touga turn to Utena, eyes half obscured by his long bangs. She sat stiff in her bed, muscles tensed, ready to defend herself if need be. his gaze seemed to stare right through her. She felt so exposed and vulnerable alone and injured. Touga walked towards her, each click of his shoes on the white tile floor sending Utena's heart racing.

He stood next to her now, and Utena's hand clenched next to her. the current victor leaned down, closer to her, his hair falling from his shoulders. On instinct Utena's hand flew to smack him, but a solid grip stopped it.

"Come now." Touga's voice purred. "That's no way to treat your _Boyfriend._ "

Utena's face grew flushed with anger, and she tried to take back her hand, only to have it secured in Touga's grip. "Let go." She spat, trying her best to stare right back at the taller man.

"Not yet."

Utena's eyes widened. She leaned back, away from Touga, who kept pressing closer. The action made her shoulder hurt, and she held back a whimper as pain shot through her arm. A small hiss of pain came from her lips. Touga lifted his other hand, making the slightest of feather light brushes against her cheek. His touch made her skin itch. Utena's eyes darted around the room, looking for some point of escape. Yet everytime she so much as breathed, the familiar pain in her shoulder would remind her of her limited movement.

Touga kept getting closer. Utena could hardly look at his eyes, for fear she would be pulled into their depths. Touga's finger brushed her lower lip, and Utena closed them stubbornly, looking away from the student council president. Touga's hand turned her head back towards him, leaning in closer to her. She closed her eyes tightly, Touga being so close as she could feel his breath on her skin. She could almost feel his lips upon her own, when suddenly, they vanished.

After a few moments, Utena opened her eyes. Touga had let go of her hand, and still stood above her. He gave her a tender smile, brushing her bangs out her face gently, before standing up and walking off.

"You'll be living with me and Nanami from here on out. As soon as you are released from the infirmary, Anthy will help you move in." he faced away from her. "I truly am sorry for what happened. I hope I can make it up to you someday, somehow."

With that, Touga Kiryuu left, leaving Utena alone, his words lingering in the space after him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you really still think you can win?" Touga yelled, swinging his sword expertly at Utena. The pink haired Duelist blocked the attack, the two swords clashing loudly and sending off sparks. The Sword of Dios shined with a strange red glow. Utena could feel the heat emanating from it , even at this distance.

With a yell, Touga swiped again, this time locking swords with Utena. She grunted as the heat from the sword seemed to scorched her knuckles. Touga's eyes seemed to mimic the glow of the sword, set afire with the fierce desire to win. A slow, sharp hiss came from the swords, and when Utena glanced back at them, she was shocked to find her sword melting before her eyes.

Before she could even pull away, Touga struck the sword again, and the upper half fell to the ground with a loud 'clang'

Utena had to duck the next swing of Touga's sword, wincing as it passed centimeters above her head, catching a lock of her hair. A hand grasped her sword arm and yanked her down, making her lose her balance and tumble to the floor. She grunted as the hard tile hit her back. Instinctively, a hand went to her chest to protect her rose. She lifted up her sword, to find it severed in half.

Above her, Touga smirked. "Such a fine move." he chuckled, pinning down her sword bearing hand. "Even though your sword is already broken, you still protect your rose. I admire that." Utena struggled to keep her hand above her rose despite the burning heat from the sword above her.

Touga grimaced. "You can let go now. The fight is over, Tenjou. You don't stand a chance against such power." As if to prove his point, the sword in his hand let forth a burst of heat. he leaned down, his hair tickling her cheek. "Come on, loosen your hand, give me that rose. You know as well as I do, I've won."

Utena shook her head vigorously. "N- **No!** " She met the council president's eyes with fierce determination. "I'll fight until the very end. I won't give up!"

Touga's eyes narrowed. "I told you I wouldn't go easy, not even for you!"

Before Utena had any time to wonder what those words meant, Touga's sword was rushing down to greet her. She barely had time roll to the side to avoid being swiped at as the sword swung past her.

"Yield!" Touga practically yelled, a tone of desperation present in his voice. "Yield now, and you won't get burned." Touga managed to twist her so she faced up at him, pressing his sword forward towards her rose. Utena grasped Touga's arm in a last-ditch effort to push him away, to no avail. Sweat beaded her forehead, and she closed her eyes against the heat that scorched her fingertips. The sword loomed dangerously close to her chest.

"Listen, Tenjou!" Touga yelled desperation tinting his words. "Don't make me hurt you like this! Please..." His voice lowered "Please don't make me do this...I love you, Utena Tenjou."

Utena froze, her eyes widening at Touga's words. In the moment she let her guard down, she looked at Touga's face, his brows knotted n concern. Then, Touga's eyes narrowed, and with a quick flick of his wrist, he dislodged Utena's hand, his sword descending rapidly towards her breast as Utena twisted desperately to escape.

The was a sickening slicing sound, and for a moment, Utena's rose was still. Then, the petals scattered towards the group watching. Miki reached to catch one in his hand, peering down at the discarded flow in his hand. "Juuri..." his voice wavered. "There's blood...!"

Before either could take a step forward, Utena's scream pierced the air. "Utena-san!" Miki yelled, running over to the pair, Saonji and Juuri close on his heels.

Saonji pushed Touga off the girl, revealing Utena clutching desperately at her shoulder, grimacing in pain. "What have you done?" Saonji yelled at the student council president, grasping him by the shoulders.

Juuri quickly unbuttoned the girl's jacket, revealing her undershirt to be completely soaked with blood. her eyes widened, and for a moment she struggled to find words. "..D-doctor! Miki! Run to the clinic, tell them what has happened!"

Miki nodded, racing off and out of the ring. "Take care of Utena-san!" he called over his shoulder.

"J-Juuri...sem-pai." Utena chocked out. "M-my rose..."

"Now isn't the time for that, you stupid girl!" Juuri yelled, fear evident in her voice.

Touga bent down next to the pink haired girl. "Utena, Utena what have I done?"

"Quickly! We have to get her to the infirmary!" Saonji yelled above them.

Juuri tried to haul Utena's good arm over her shoulder, only to be interrupted by Touga. "Here, let me."

The council president slipped his hands under the girl's frame, cradling her in his arms. Her blood stained his pristine white uniform. He began to jog after the others, trying not to disturb the smaller girl's injury. "Tenjou, stay awake, keep your eyes open! Please, don't close your eyes!" he pleaded desperately.

Utena looked up at him blearily, tears budding in her eyes. Touga couldn't tell if they were from pain or bitter disappointment. "Please, Utena..." he begged, seeing her eyelids flutter.

Utena locked eyes with Touga for a moment, face full of pain and sadness. Abruptly, her head lolled against his chest and her limbs went limp in his grip.

"UTENA!"

 

* * *

 

Utena woke with a start. She bolted up from bed with a heave and a gasp, only to have the pain in her shoulder force her down again. She groaned for a moment, waiting for the pain to subside.

It was silent in the infirmary. The others had left a long time ago, leaving Utena by herself. Outside, stars shined in the night sky. The room was dark and empty, and for a brief moment, Utena felt very alone and afraid. 

"I had hoped it was just a dream." she mumbled to herself, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. 

"Anthy..." She sighed, laying on her side, bringing her knees up to her chest. "I'm sorry...I couldn't be your prince..." hot tears pooled in her eyes, and she couldn't stop them from rolling down her face. "I'm so sorry..."


	3. Chapter 3

Utena was confined to bed for 3 more days afterwards. The time spent in the infirmary seemed just a delay to the inevitable. Though Miki and occasionally Juuri would visit and try to offer what support they could, Utena could not deny what awaited her upon her release. 

Touga came personally to pick her up as soon as the doctor confirmed her fit for movement, reminding the council president to make sure the younger girl rested and did not exert herself. The red haired duelist exuded cheerfulness and positivity as Utena's arm was carefully confined to a sling. Touga's eyes would often stray from the doctor to watch the other duelist, her expression verging on something like _hunger_.

Utena refused to meet his eyes as they left the infirmary and began the walk across campus. She kept her head down, and looked away from the council president. Her stomach churned at the thought of staying at Touga's residence. The closeness in proximity to someone who had so grievously injured her was unsettling. To live under the same roof as him seemed to be adding insult to injury.

Utena considered running away, running back to her old room and locking herself inside, refusing to face the world. Her feet itched to run away, to sprint and dart away from Touga. But she knew it would only make current matters worse. So it was with a set jaw and a stubborn resolve that Utena walked forward, refusing the even acknowledge the pair of eyes so obviously trained on her.  
It was a gorgeous day outside, she noted as the pair walked through the main grounds. There were almost no clouds in the sky, and there was a gentle breeze in the air. birds sang in the trees and the light of the sun bathed Utena in a gentle warmth. It reminded Utena of the picnics with Wakaba and Anthy, laughter and smiles filling the air around her. The memory seemed to fade as hushed whispers and shushed conversations met her ears.

There were quite a few students milling around the campus, out enjoying the nice weather. However, as the couple passed by they began to converse in low tones.

"The Student Council President!" One girl gasped. "And Utena Tenjou?!"

"Are they a couple now?!" Another questioned quietly.

"It can't be!"

"They look so good together!"

"Hey, why is her arm in a sling?"

"Is she hurt?"

Utena kept her eyes focused on the path in front of her, trying to ignore her burning face. Touga probably knew everyone was going to be outside today, which is why he chose this route, to make a point.

"U-ten-a!" A familiar voice called. Utena looked behind her to find Wakaba racing towards her. "Utena! What is this all about?!" the brunette exclaimed as she jogged to a halt in front of her.

Some students had drawn closer to listen to the conversation. Utena glanced at them with concern and suspicion.

"Why are you with the student president? Why are you injured? What's going on?!" Wakaba questioned with exasperation.

Utena swallowed thickly, unable to meet her friends eyes. "Well...you see..Wakaba...-"

"Utena Tenjou and I are now dating." Touga declared openly, shocking the growing crowd around them, Wakaba most of all.

"W-what? But..she, why is she injured?" Wakaba's face grew red with indignance. "Did you hurt her, Touga Kiryuu?!"

Touga's eyes narrowed for a moment before he regained his composure. "Tenjou was walking in the forest while it was raining the other night." He explained calmly. "A tree branch fell and hit her shoulder. I found her passed out on the ground, and managed to carry her to the infirmary." The crowd around them reacted with various gasps and murmurs.

"How heroic!"

"That's awful!"  
"Why couldn't that be me?!"

Wakaba turned to Utena furiously, cheeks bright red. "Is that right, Utena?!" she demanded

The Pink haired Duelist nodded, trying to hide the grimace on her face. She couldn't tell her friend the truth about the duel, about Anthy and the arena. Especially not with all the students around. "Yes, a tree branch." She agreed, summoning a weak smile.

Wakaba was visibly shocked, eyes widening and blinking rapidly. "So then...you're dating him?" she asked more mildly, concern written across her face.

Utena nodded, feeling shame color her face as she cast her eyes down.  
"Now then." Touga turned, purposefully placing a hand on Utena's good shoulder as she shivered under the touch. "If you'll excuse us, I have to help _my girlfriend_ move into our dorm."

Utena glanced back at Wakaba as Touga led her away. The girl stood, fists clenched, watching as her precious idol grew farther and farther away. Utena wanted so desperately to turn and run back to her, tell her the truth. Yet Touga kept a solid grip on her, so all she could do was look down and try to keep her eyes from brimming with tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Utena hardly touched her food that night. Instead she sat with her fists clenched in her lap, glaring down at the food Anthy had so graciously prepared. Under normal circumstances, Utena would gladly share the meal with her friend, talking cheerfully and beaming at the other girl. But sitting at the table with her defeater, who so calmly insisted on maintaining eye contact with her, was beyond uncomfortable.

Utena's stomach roiled with the conflict of hunger and lack of appetite. Nanami, who somehow had managed to place herself in the seat next to Utena, cast a sparing glance at the duelist. 

"Are you going to bother touching your food, or should I just expect to hear your stomach continue for the rest of the evening?" she quipped, turning her eyes back to her food. 

Utena cast her eyes sideways to look at the blonde. Nanami's brow was scrunched, her mouth puckered in discomfort. It seemed even she did not approve of her brother's handlings of the duel. 

"Sorry." Utena muttered in short reply. "I...seem to have lost my appetite."

Both girls looked up at the clank of silverware. Touga dabbed politely at his mouth with a napkin before speaking. "You should eat, Utena. You need to keep your strength up to continue healing." he nodded at Utena's shoulder. "If it is the food you have an issue with, I can easily have Himemiya make another dish."

Utena stood from her chair so rapidly it scraped against the floor with a loud screech. 

"Anthy is a person, not a maid!" she protested loudly, voice raising to a dangerous volume. "She's not your personal servant to order around!"

Touga narrowed his eyes at the duelist, his voice level and calm. "Himemiya is the Rose Bride. Technically, she is not a 'person' at all."

"How can you say that right in front of her!?" Utena retorted, slamming a hand on the table hard enough to make the china clank. She spun towards Anthy at the end of the table, who sat quietly sipping her tea, eyes cast down in a docile manner. Utena's stomach clenched with anger. "Anthy, aren't you going to say anything!?"

Anthy set her cup down on the table with hardly a sound. "It is not my place, Miss Tenjou." she replied quietly, eyes never leaving her drink.

Utena tensed visibly, shoulders drawn together and eyes trained on the floor. An odd lump formed in her throat, and she struggled to keep a hiccup down. Beside her, Nanami glanced between her brother and the other duelist. 

The silence weighed heavily on Utena's chest as Touga stared at her, awaiting a response. 

Trembling, Utena spun quickly away from the table and sped down the hallway away from sight. Touga's voice echoed after her, but she deliberately blocked it out. Instead she raced down the corridor and slammed her door on the echoing footsteps behind her.

Once she was sure she was alone, Utena allowed the tears welling in her eyes to fall. Shame and fury seemed to poison her blood. Her heartbeat echoed loudly in her ears, and it was all she could do to not collapse to the floor and wail at her loss. 

"Dammit!" She pounded her fist on the door behind her, the sound an echoing crack of thunder. "Dammit.." At last her legs gave out, and she sank gently to the floor.

She had lost in a simple lapse of concentration. Now her pride, her joy, had been stripped of her. Even Wakaba, her once closest friend, felt betrayal on Utena's part. Utena had nothing left to lose.

She looked up sharply.

That was it. She had nothing left to lose.

Which meant that...

Utena stood, gathering her courage about her, clenching her crest tight in her hand. She knew what must be done.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello I know I'm gross for forgetting about this fic forgive me lol. Thank you for your patience, I have a couple new chapters saved up for you guys. 
> 
> Trigger warning for this chapter: manhandling, possible abusive situations, general grossness from Touga

The evening had grown late when Touga heard the knock on his study door. He had been finishing attending to matters of the student council, trying to settle his mind from the earlier events at dinner. He had almost finished when he heard his visitor request entry with three short knocks.

"Come in" he replied absentmindedly, expecting Nanami or perhaps Anthy to appear before him. To his surprise, he looked up to find Utena standing stubbornly in the doorway.

"Utena," he greeted, trying to hide the surprise in his voice. "It's late, I thought you would already be asleep."

Her expression did not waver as he spoke. Her fists remained clenched stiffly at her sides, stance open and ready to fight or flee. Sapphire tinted eyes stared at him with open hostility. Touga returned the look neutrally. 

After a few moments of silence Utena inhaled and then exhaled deeply, her shoulders loosening with the effort. "Kiryuu Touga." She spoke, attempting to hide the waver in her voice. "I as a duelist, challenge you-"

Touga stood abruptly, cutting off Utena's words. His passive expression from earlier had vanished. "Don't." he warned in a low voice, eyes narrowing with the warning. Gone was the cordial, flirtatious tone, replaced by a look of hidden anger.

Utena's expression of determination wavered for a moment, allowing Touga to see the hesitation and uncertainty that lay underneath her composed exterior. "I'm a duelist" she started again. Her eyes glimmered with rebellion. "Under the rules as long as I wear this ring I have the right to challenge you."

The student council president pushed aside his chair and strode across the room towards his would be opponent. His quick movements startled Utena for a moment, but she regained herself quickly and stared him down as he approached. He practically towered over her, dwarfing her height by almost half a foot. 

Suddenly he braced himself on the door behind her, the sound making Utena flinch. His hair draped gracefully over his shoulder, his arm coming to rest above her head. Utena had to tilt her head to glare up at him, and the action made her feel small, significant. Cobalt colored irises peered down at her almost menacingly. Utena did not waver, continuing to try and stare her opponent down.

"Do you even know how much the power of Dios corrupts you?" Touga murmured, raising his ring for Utena to see it. The pink crest glimmered in the light. "How much it corrupts us all?"

Utena swallowed thickly. "All I know is that I was chosen, which means I have the right-" She gasped as Touga swiftly reached down and clasped onto her hand, bringing it up to her eye level. "Let go of me" she hissed, trying to yank her hand away, to no avail. 

"This ring will be the cause of your demise." his voice had taken on a sinister undertone, one that warned of the horrible things to come. Utena could not help but shiver at the murmured prophecy. "Your pursuit of this fictitious prince will be your downfall."

Utena's eyes widened, her face taking on an expression of insult. "How dare you!" she snarled, attempting to yank back her hand. "Let go of me!"

"Give me your ring."

The words were like a sword to her chest, an ice cold blade that seemed to slowly, achingly slide between her rib cage and freeze her insides. She stared up at Touga with horror. "No..." she tried to speak, her voice cracking. "No...wait-!" Her other hand came up and tried to push Touga away. He merely leaned back, his other hand drawing closer to her ring. 

"Don't!" she cried, heart pounding wildly in her chest. "Touga, stop it!" She tried to claw him, to kick him, hit him. He merely ignored them, trying to obtain a solid, almost bone crushing grip on her hand. One of her blows landed on his face. He grunted and stumbled backwards, back banging on his desk. Just as Utena thought she gained the upper hand, he flipped them both so that she lay with her back against his desk, catching her other wrist and pinning them both with his right hand. Utena yelled loudly as her back came to hit the top of the desk, then cut off as she realized her position. 

Touga breathed heavily above her, his wide shoulders cutting off the light from the lamp. His brow furrowed in anger, but his grip on her hands was gentle. Utena tried to wiggle free, but Touga kept his grip firm. He had pushed her legs to one side, and as much as she tried, she wasn't able to kick him. Panic mounted rapidly in her chest.

"Let me go!" She yelled louder than before, her voice verging on screaming now. Her eyes were wild, like a trapped animal. She could see a bruise beginning to form on the corner of Touga's jaw. "This isn't funny, Touga! Let me go or I'll scream!"

Touga's impeccable hair had been mussed in the brief scuffle. A few rogue strands fell over his shoulder. His eyes were narrowed harshly, and for a moment Utena was reminded of a similar look during their duel. This time, however, she was without a sword, any means to defend herself. Her chest heaved with the effort to catch her breath, hands shaking with fear.

Touga's breathing began to slow, one hand braced next to her head against the desk. "I'm sorry" he breathed, pausing for only a moment before reaching for her ring.

"Wait- Touga, no! Please! Don't!!"" Utena's voice rose in volume as he wriggled the ring free from her finger. "Touga!! PLEASE!!"

"I'm doing this for you!" He returned, his voice equal to her volume. Utena flinched at his tone, tears pricking the corner of her eyes. "I'm SAVING you! Can't you see that?!"

Utena struggled wildly as Touga pocketed the ring. "LET GO OF ME!" she screamed. She managed to loosen his hold, allowing herself to sit up and push him away. 

"YOU BASTARD!" She shrieked, eyes wild with fury. "How..." Her voice cracked, hot tears of anger finally spilling from her eyes."How could you.."

Touga stumbled back a few steps, allowing Utena to sit on the desk without him touching her. He stood silently, gazing at her with a mixture of pity and dejection. 

"I'm sorry." he offered again. Utena seemed not to hear him. "I promise...this is for the best."

"For the best!?" Utena snapped, eyes focusing on him with murderous intent. "Do you even know what you've done?" she seemed to collapse in on herself. "I made a promise...that I would stay strong, and that someday..." a hiccup managed to shake her shoulders. "...someday I would be able to see him." Her arms wrapped around her torso as she tried to contain her sobs. "I want to see him...I want to- ...to save Anthy."

Touga stiffened at her words. It pained him endlessly to see Utena in such pain. He knew it was his fault, but he couldn't stop himself from trying to reach out, to comfort her. His hand came to rest on her shoulder. She slapped it away shortly, red rimmed eyes staring up at him with disgust.

"Don't touch me, you cold hearted bastard." she spat venomously. 

Touga recoiled at her words, and before her could stop her, Utena pushed past him. He watched as she fled the room, an anguished cry resounding after her. 

 

He waited until the room was silent before he withdrew the ring from his pocket, turning it over in his palm. It was still warm from her touch. The duelist closed his hand around it, bringing his fist to his lips. 

"Forgive me, Utena."


End file.
